The Reek Of Bleach
by merchant-of-venice
Summary: A short story of the relationship shared between Mrs. Norris and Argus Filch. The cat cares for her Master, but does not fully understand his grief.


* * *

The Reak of Bleach  
  
I had them. Three children were creeping up to the 6th floor. Disobeying, because Master said all children were supposed to be in bed. So I was going to catch them. That makes Master happy again. For a moment, at least.

I want to make Master happy, even if it is for just a moment. He's been different since Miss went away. That was a while ago now, but he has never forgotten it. That is why he granted me her name. She was a beautiful miss, and when Master gave me my new name, my scraggly fur and dull coloring were gone the next morning. Master says I am beautiful.

The last memory I have of Miss is when Master put me in a moving box to visit her. He took me out when we arrived.

Miss was lying in a white bed with white sheets in a small room. Her face was wet, and her skin was a strange shade. Master placed me on her stomach and gently touched her face. But she had already gone away.  
  
I was on the children's trail, about to ascend the stairs, when I lost their scent in another smell: the strong stench of that trickster Sir. He stinks of that killing water that Master calls bleach. This Sir's presence is unsettling. I turn to leave, but the staircase leading to an escape as decided to wander away. The doors are all closed. Anxiety grabs me by the shoulders, shaking me violently. I hear the Trickster Sir's footsteps.

'Master!'

I am frightened, so I must resort to calling for aid. At least my pride is safe, only Master can hear my calls. Other sirs and misses do not understand, let alone hear, the language my master and I share.

'Master!'

Trickster Sir is carrying a book, only looking up when he is about to descend the stairs to me. He manipulates. It angers me.

"Hello, there." He makes sounds I cannot understand. "No need to be afraid."

'Master!'

"You're a pretty girl, aren't you?" Trickster was now a step or two away. He reached out his hand.

"Get the ruddy hell away from Mrs. Norris." More strange sounds, but I recognized the rough graze in my master's voice. Master had heard me. He carefully picked me up and I watched Tricksters Sir's reaction.

"I apologize," Trickster smiled softly. "She's a beautiful cat, Argus..."

"If you get near her again-." A light fragrance of cinnamon sliced through Trickster's scent. I looked over Master's shoulder where another Sir stood. Master had told me long ago he was a Headmaster, and mumbled a name I didn't understand, so, to me, he is Headmaster Cinnamon.

"Ah, Argus," Headmaster Cinnamon spoke in the strange sounds, too. "I see you have met our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin."

"Keep that bloody beast away from Mrs. Norris, Headmaster," Master's dry lips formed odd angles in order to speak the language which I was oblivious to. Headmaster Cinnamon looked at Master with his furry eyebrows raised. Trickster Sir's face paled and he turned his head away, toward the dancing fairy sunrays tickling the cold stone walls.

Those fairies were also tickling the walls in Miss' room when Master touched her face. She had already gone away, and he knew it as soon as his skin met hers. A shiny box started screeching as red lines started flashing.

'Master, the-.'

Master was swaying and shaking. He fell to his knees, gripping the sheets of Miss' bed. He slumped and slid to the floor. But Master woke later, after the Sirs in uniform rushed in and put him in a bed. Miss never woke. He said she went away. I wonder where she went.

"Professor Lupin," Headmaster sounds continued, although I was used to ignoring them, especially while I was in my reverie. "Is no beast, Argus...he is as human as you or I. Please watch your language, there is no room in this school for petty prejudices, let alone in this time." Master sneered reluctantly,

"Yes, Headmaster. Still...I want Mrs. Norris to be left alone."

"I'm sure Professor Lupin will respect your simple request." Cinnamon must have been talking to Trickster, for he nodded,

"Of course."

Master granted me Miss' name, and I became beautiful. Master once was beautiful too. His voice was not always as harsh as gravel. He used to be very careful, the way he spoke. Until he gave me my name. The two sirs left until it was only my master and I. Stroking me, we entered a corridor.

'How long will this sir invade, Master?'

'I do not know,' Master sighed in reply. 'Stay with me, my Rayleigh. I will keep you safe..." I will not leave my Master. I will make him laugh again. Even if it is for but a moment.

'Stay with me, Rayleigh,' He said.

He speaks my species' language beautifully. Master was born with the knowledge of our speech. It is a gift. And in our language, the language my master and I share, he sounds beautiful again. Not rough, but soft as he used to. And in my eyes, my master is gorgeous as he was.

'I will protect you from the looming beast,' Master finishes in a closing trickle of his voice. Trickster. That new sir... He is a Trickster. His form is false and misleading. It angers and frightens me. Trying to fool others with the outside when his inside is soaked in killing water.

**_End_ **


End file.
